Naruto DxD: The Legendary Prince of Heaven
Naruto DxD: The Legendary Prince of Heaven & The Supreme Infinite True Holy Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Divine Heavenly Commandments / Rise of The Greatest YHVH & The Most Powerful Supreme Holy Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Commandments is a fan fictional mega multi-crossover series. Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the daughters of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon Great Red. Naruto is The Son of The Biblical God. Naruto gets an original sacred gear called Cain Parallels of The Ultimate Holy Sword of The Supreme King of The Commandments. Cain Parallels is a Top tier Longinus that rivals True Longinus in terms of power and strength. Contained inside it is the strongest & most powerful dragon in existence whose even more powerful Great Red & Ophis. King Haiku. The King of Dragons, The Supreme Dragon King, The King of Gods, King of Kings, The Supreme Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor, The Ultimate Dragon King & The God-King of All Dragons. Shinj become a pure-blooded devil, a member of The Great King Bael clan & a Great Satan Naruto gets a large super harem Rias, Sona & their peerages are super strong ans super powerful in this story. This story is inspired by & an adaptation of The Neon Genesis Evangelion x High School DxD crossover story. The Greater YHVH. The alternate title for this story is High School Naruto DxD-- Rise of The New God: Descendant of The Almighty Biblical God & The Supreme Infinite True Holy Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Divine Heavenly Commandments This story is a mega multi-crossover story. Symbiosis God died after sealing Trihexa with help from Great Red & King Haiku, but he left a legacy, a son with the young woman named Kushina Uzumaki. Raised and taken care by the Angels of Heaven, Naruto will grow up and become the new symbol of Heaven, become the symbol of hope to the followers and at the same time dealing with the dangers of the world his father entrust to him. Armed with Cain Parallels and a Brave Saint of powerful and beautiful servants, he shall rise to become The Greatest YHVH! Naruto wields s special Longinus Gear that his father made just for him. Contains inside it is the most powerful dragon in existence, more powerful than Ophis & Great Red. Team Royal *''Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze'' *''Gabriel'' *''Kurenai Yuhi'' *''Anko Mitrashi'' *''Yugao Uzuki'' *''Hana Inuzuka'' *''Mei Terumi'' *''Konan'' *''Tsunade Senju'' *''Shizune'' *''Tier Harribel'' *''Neliel Tu Oderschwank'' Angels God *''God From The Bible'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Raquel'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Kizariel'' *''Tyrael'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami (Kivariel)'' *''Raynare (Ophaniel)'' *''Kalawarner (Ambriel)'' *''Mittelt (Puriel)'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Lillanne Rose Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Shinji Satan'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Supreme King *''King Haiku'' Great Dragon Council *''Dragold'' *''Siverio'' *''Bronzio'' True Dragon *''Great Red'' *''Misato Apocalyon'' Dragon God *''Ophis'' *''Ritsuko Infinitron'' Heavenly Dragons *''Ddraig'' *''Albion'' Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus *''Zeus'' *''Hades'' *''Poseidon'' Asgard *''Odin'' *''Thor'' *''Loki'' Hindu *''Buddha'' Aztec Irish Celtic Egyptian Shinto Youkai Magicians Vampires Other Creatures Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 13 Court Guard Squads Captains Lieutenants Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders *''Optimus Prime'' Autobots *''Arcee'' *''Bumblebee'' *''Ratchet'' *''Bulkhead'' *''Cliffjumper'' *''Hound'' *''Drift'' *''Crosshairs'' *''Jazz'' *''Ironhide'' *''Blurr'' *''Mirage'' *''Skyhammer'' *''Evac'' *''Depth Charge'' *''Elita One'' *''Blaster'' **''Eject'' **''Rewind'' **''Rosenna'' **''Blockrock'' **''Ramhorn'' *''Tailgate'' *''Wheelie'' *''Brains'' *''Stratosphere'' *''Warpath'' *''Scattershot'' *''Omega Supreme'' *''Sideswipe'' *''Jolt'' *''Sunstreaker'' *''Metroplex'' Wreckers *''Ultra Magnus'' *''Springer'' *''Rodimus'' *''Bulkhead'' *''Wheeljack'' *''Roadbuster'' *''Leadfoot'' **''Steeljaw'' *''Topspin'' *''Road Rage'' *''Seaspray'' *''Impactor'' *''Pyro'' *''Whirl'' *''Rotorstorm'' Dinobots *''Grimlock'' *''Slug'' *''Swoop'' *''Snarl'' *''Sludge'' *''Slash'' *''Scorn'' Aerialbots *''Silverbolt'' *''Air Raid'' *''Jetfire'' *''Jetstorm'' *''Skydive'' Protectobots *''Prowl'' *''Streetwise'' *''Groove'' *''Hot Shot'' *''Red Alert'' Valkryies *''Elita One'' *''Arcee'' *''Chromia'' *''Flareup'' *''Greenlight'' *''Lancer'' *''Minerva'' *''Nancy'' *''Override'' The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard *''Starlighter'' *''Moonstream'' *''X-Brawn'' *''Side Burn'' *''Flak'' *''Kup'' *''Slip Dash'' *''King Altas'' Winx Club Holy Knights W.I.T.C.H. Devilukean Clan Platinum Millennium Moon Kingdom High Empresses Holy Generals Juraian Royal Family NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service Major Case Response Team *''Leroy Jethro Gibba'' *''Kate Todd'' *''Tony DiNozzo'' *''Ziva David'' *''Tim Mcgee'' *''Ellie Bishop'' Time Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Aruf'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''Signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Human Allies Notes *Naruto helped Shinji reject Third impact and save the world. Naruto was called The ''ProChrist ''since Shinji was declared The ''AntiChrist ''by The Vatican. *Naruto & Shinji are good friends since they both were Evangelion pilots for NERV during the Angel Wars.. *Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki died after she gave birth to Naruto. *Neliel Tu Oderschwank & Tier Harrriel are the co rulers of Hueco Mundo after Sosusuke Aizen's defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. *Naruto & Shinji brought true peace to The Natural & Supernatural Worlds. *Naruto is super intelligent and posses his father's super genius intellect. Naruto was given an ability to Create Sacred Gears. *Naruto was also trained to be an exorcist and rose through the ranks to be known as ''The Strongest Exorcist: ''a title also held by Dulio Gesualdo. *Naruto has 20 Archangel Wings, making him about as strong as his father. *Neliel & Tier joined Naruto's Brave Saint to create an alliance between Heaven & Hueco Mundo. *The Great Dragon Council & The Four Scared Beasts are involved in this story as well. *There mare more than 13 longinuses. *Misato & Ritsuko are leaders of The Anti Terrorist Organization; S.L.A.Y.E.R. to counter Khaos Brigade. *Rias & Sirzechs gets a different mother who is the daughter of The Head of The Balam clan & The Titan Dragon. Rias & Sirzechs are half devil and half dragon. *Shinji is married to Velelana Bael in this story Category:Naruto / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:NCIS Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:TV Shows Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm